


Tequilawine

by starkastically



Series: Boombox {The Avengers Oneshots} [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Love, Multi, No Smut, Other, because y'all need Jesus, i sometimes write poly bc why tf not, idk - Freeform, idk how to make a series lol, just fluff, maybe a bit of angst, oof, platonic, send me prompts/songs in my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkastically/pseuds/starkastically
Summary: Y/N is sad with a huge crush on Tony Stark. She drinks her problems away and gets drunk on tequila in wine. Y/N ends up drunk while a very sober Tony Stark ends up teasing her on her hangover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tony stark here is the tony stark of avengers assemble btw so he’s like 35 here :))

 

You were bored out of your mind. It was ironic because Tony Stark was the one holding this party and it was rumored that Tony Stark was one of the few billionaires who threw the best parties ever. Something just wasn’t right…

 

 _ _Of course, something wasn’t right.__ Tony was the holder of the party yet he still hasn’t showed up. You weren’t an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. yet; you were still studying at the SHIELD Academy of Communications. Sure, it was the lowest in terms of hierarchy and stereotypes but gadgets and computers? Those were your things.

 

“You’re bored.” Wanda stated. You looked at her. She had a simple look going on yet still managed to look elegant. “Did you read my mind or…?” You asked. Wanda rolled her eyes and started stirring her iced tea. “No, your face says everything.” She deadpanned.

 

“Stark still hasn’t come around?” Wanda asked. You groaned, placing your hands on your face, slightly worrying about the makeup you put. “Oh my God, Wanda. I’m __trying__ to get over him which is why I’m here and ready to get drunk.” You said to her. Wanda rolled her eyes once more. “Shut up, Y/N. We all know that’s a lie.” Wanda said, sipping her iced tea.

 

You met Tony before. It was the time when he made something for your Academy and he __personally__ taught you everything about it. He visited the Academy frequently but not enough. Tony would take you out sometimes but only as friends because according to him, he found you interesting. He stopped a few days ago and you couldn’t stop thinking about him, knowing he wouldn’t ever like you back.

 

You raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? Who’s we?” you challenged. Within seconds, Steve and Sam towered you two. “Us.” Sam said, cheekily. Your jaw dropped. “What?” You asked.

 

You didn’t know why or how they knew. You were only close with Wanda and it was a surprise that three of the other Avengers know you exist. “How do you guys--” “--They gossip a lot with me.” Wanda said, bluntly, sipping her tea. You narrowed your eyes at your best friend. She smirked. “I __thought__ you got over Tony which is why I thought you wouldn’t mind!” she said, feigning innocence.

 

“He doesn’t even know I exist.” You comment, grabbing a bottle of tequila to mix with your wine. You weren’t really going to drink it-- it could taste horrible but hey, discovery requires experimentation. “Besides, he’s like 6 years older than me.” you said. “So was Calvin Harris when he was dating Taylor Swift.” Steve pointed out. The three of you looked at him, weirdly. “What? I keep up with the news!” He grumbled.

 

 _ _“Tony Stark, everybody__!” You heard Tony’s best friend, James Rhodes, say. You immediately face the bar, trying so hard not to stare at him. The entrance was east from your position which is why you can’t avoid but see him through your peripheral.

 

__Trying not to stare at him is going to be so difficult…_ _

__

“Hey, guys!” You hear Tony greeting his teammates. Wanda gives you a side glance. You ignored her as you take a sip from the drink you’d just made as you stared at the ceiling. This was your fourth drink, counting the others before drinking the one you just mixed. __Huh… Not bad I guess?__ “You’re late.” Steve said, chuckling. Tony laughed a bit. “A king is never late; everyone else is simply early.” He said back.

 

__Oh my God, he just quoted Julie Andrews from The Princess Diaries. Someone hold me._ _

__

You coughed a bit when you heard him say that.

 

You wished you hadn’t.

 

“Y/N?” Tony said. __Of course__ , you had to look at him. “Hi…” You greeted. “Wow, you look… Amazing.” He said, taking in your appearance. You had to fight a blush. “Not true but okay.” You said, not thinking. You weren’t used to compliments. Tony rolled his eyes. “Darling, you look amazing.” He stated.

 

Wanda smirked. “Well, guys, I’m going to go and powder my nose.” She said, standing up. “Nooooo!” You whined, slightly tipsy. You were a light drinker which is why your tipsiness started showing up.

 

“Steve,” she says, ignoring you. You noticed her eyes turn a little red and you frowned. She was telling Steve something and Steve grinned. “Of course. Come on, doll.” Steve said, grabbing your hand.

 

You didn’t have time to protest because Steve ended up pulling you to the dance floor, leaving Sam and Tony in the bar. You glared at Steve. “What did she tell you?” You demanded. Steve grinned, cheekily. “He likes you.” He simply stated.

 

You rolled your eyes. “Steve, sweetie, he just complimented me. That doesn’t mean anything.”

You said, your heart slightly cracking at your own words. Steve chuckled. It was weird how you were suddenly close with Steve. It was as if you hadn’t just met him. “Then why is he glaring at me?” He asked. When he said those words, your eyes immediately looked at Tony.

 

He was glaring at Steve.

 

“He doesn’t like me, though. I’m an ordinary person and he’s Tony Stark. I ain’t no supermodel.” You said to him. It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes.

 

“Yet, with all the supermodels and other girls here, who did he first talk to?” He asked. You stayed silent. Not because you had nothing to say; it’s because Tony Stark interrupted your dance.

 

“Mind if I steal her from you?” Tony asked, quite stiffly. Steve raised his eyebrow at you and you narrow your eyes at him. “She’s all yours, Iron Man.” He said, patting Tony’s shoulder as he headed away.

 

Tony grabbed your hands, placing them on his shoulders as he put his own hands on your waist. You bit your cherry lips as you began dancing. Tony was quite taller than you. In comparison with Steve, you were like a tree stump.

 

“You and Steve?” He asked, breaking the silence. Your eyes widened. “What? No! I just met Steve today,” You admitted. Tony nods. “So you’re not seeing anyone?” he asked. You blush at the question. “Unfortunately, no.” You answer.

 

“How? You’re beautiful and smart-- how can no one want to date you?” He asks. “You think I’m smart?” You ask, suddenly. Tony nodded. “Not many would understand the things I was teaching you,” He tells you.

 

“I don’t think so,” You said. “They were pretty basic.” Tony gives you deadpanned look. “The point is, sweetheart,” He starts. “I don’t understand why no one would date you.” He said.

 

You shrug. “I have my eye on someone.” You say. Your eyes widen a bit as you look down. __You didn’t mean to say that__. “Oh…” Tony says, dismayed. “I don’t know if he likes me, though. I’ve only--” You stop yourself before you say something stupid.

 

You pulled away from Tony and bring your hands together. “I need a drink.” You announce. “Y/N, wait.” Tony starts but you already tried to hide yourself in the crowd of people who wanted to talk to Tony.

 

Wanda spots you in one of the bars. “What the hell was that?” She demands. “Hey, guy!” You tell the bartender. “Give me something stronger, please.” You tell him as he nods, giving you the drink. “How many drinks have you had?” She asked. You raise up 7 fingers, after downing the drink.

 

“I nearly messed up, Wanda.” You groan, sniffling. “I nearly told him I liked him. God, I can’t--” You say, rubbing your head.

 

Wanda hugs you. “He’ll come around eventually.” She says, trying to assure you. You shake your head, furiously.

 

“That’s not true. Look at that,” You say, pointing at Tony’s direction.

 

“He’s already with someone.” You said, not realizing a tear drop from your eye. “And it’s not me.”

 

 


	2. Tequilawine (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an awkward, drunk Y/N and a very sober Tony Stark.

 

The night wasn’t over and people were still all over the place. Tony was silently tired of all the fake smiles and fake laughter he was throwing here and there. He wanted to find Y/N but the moment she left him on the dance floor, some news reporter went up to him.

 

“Hey, little witch,” Tony said, calling Wanda. Wanda was nowhere near offended. She actually liked the nickname for some reason. “Yes?” she said. “Where’s Y/N? She left me a while ago,” he said, hiding the fact that he was sad about it. Wanda smirked. “Why do you want to look for my best friend?” she asked him, crossing her arms.

 

Tony stuttered. “I-- uh, nothing! She’s my friend too, you know.” Tony mumbled. “Oh my goodness! You like her, don’t you?” she said, practically squealing. Tony gave her a faint smile. “She gets me.” he says. “When are you going to tell her?” Wanda asked.

 

“I have to do that?” Tony asked back. “No. She probably doesn’t like me. I mean, she was all over Steve a while ago. She deserves Captain Handsome,” he mutters, bitterly. Wanda gave him a deadpanned look. “I’m not relationship material, Wanda. You know that.” Tony said. Wanda raised her eyebrows.

 

“You don’t believe me.” Tony stated. “You wouldn’t know if you try,” Wanda said. Tony frowned. “Where’s Y/N?” he asked, desperate. “Uh. I actually don’t know. Last time I saw her she was at the bar.” she said. Tony nodded and left her.

 

 _ _Where is she__ … Tony didn’t know why he longed to talk to Y/N. Even before, he liked talking to her. Whether it be about tech or some random thing they’d seen on the internet. Tony didn’t know much about her because he stopped visiting the Academy of Communications. To make it up to her, he asked Wanda to invite her since they were close.

 

Tony liked her. He liked the way she would scrunch her nose up whenever she’s confused. He liked the way she would listen intently to whatever he was teaching her. He liked talking about random things with her. He liked how she was awkward which he thought was really cute.

 

Tony did, in fact, spot Y/N by the bar. She was all alone and he noticed a line of cups on the table as she was drinking a cup of God knows what. “Y/N?” Tony said. “Oh God, there’s his voice again. I really need to stop thinking about him.” he heard Y/N mumble. Tony nearly let out a laugh. __She thinks about me__?

 

“It’s me, Y/N.”Tony said, sitting beside her. Y/N shut her eyes tight. “Shoot, I’m even hallucinating that he’s in front of me. I need to stop drinking. How many have I had, anyways? Too many to count.” she rambled. Tony laughed now. “You’re drunk as hell. Come on, darling. I’ll bring you home.” He said, helping her up. Y/N shook his hand off her arm and ended up stumbling. She laughed as she nearly fell on the floor. Tony thought her laugh was adorable.

 

“You don’t,” she stopped talking to hiccup. “know where I live, Mister.” she said, pouting as she crossed her arms. “I’ll take you to mine. You can sleep on one of the guestrooms.” he said, referring to a mansion he has in New York. He didn’t want to bring her to the Avengers Compound because he wasn’t going to hear the end of it. “Y/N is sleepy.” she said. “I’ll carry you.” Tony offered. Y/N hesitated. “I’m heavy.” she said, quietly. Without saying another word, Tony swept her off her feet, making Y/N yelp. “See? You don’t weigh a thing, Y/N.” Tony said.

 

Tony saw her blush as red as the dress she was wearing. “Oh my God, Tony Stark is carrying me.” she whispered, softly. “For you only,” he said, winking, making her bury her face on the crook of Tony’s neck. She wrapped her arms around him and Tony could feel his pulse racing. He liked the feeling of her in his arms.

 

Fortunately, everyone was either too drunk or busy chatting to notice Tony carrying Y/N in his arms. He headed to where Happy was at and Happy gave him a look. “Should I ask, Sir?” Happy said, sarcastically, opening up the car’s door. “To the mansion, please,” Tony said, placing Y/N on the the passenger seat. He sat beside her and let her lean on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

“Carry me?” Y/N mumbled when Tony woke her up. Tony grinned. “Anything for you.” he said. Tony carried her bridal-style as they entered the mansion. When Tony placed her on the bed of one of the guest rooms, she groaned.

 

She removed her heels and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m sad,” she stated. Tony leaned on the doorpost. “Why?” he asked. “Because of this guy.” she said. Tony wasn’t supposed to feel it but his heart cracked a little. “What did he do?” he asked.

 

“I really like him. He doesn’t know, though. He’s really smart and he saves people. He has these beautiful brown eyes which sparkle every time he talks about the things he loves.” Y/N stopped to yawn. “But… he doesn’t like me. We became friends and then he stopped talking to me. I thought he was my friend but he didn’t visit me anymore.” she said.

 

 _ _Is she talking about me__?

 

Then, she looked at Tony. “My vision’s a bit foggy right now but you kind of look like him.” she said. Tony felt like choking on air. “Who?” he asked.

 

“Tony Stark.” she said.

 

“Oh.” Tony said. “I’ll give you some pajamas of Natasha. Stay here, okay?” he said. Not waiting for a response, he headed to Natasha’s room to get her pajamas.

 

__She likes you, Tony! She likes you! What are you going to do about it?_ _

__

Tony knew he shouldn’t take advantage of her, drunk. So when he went back to where Y/N was, he handed her the clothes and slipped out as fast as he could.

 

* * *

Tony heard a loud thud where Y/N was at. It was 8 AM and Tony was getting ready for a meeting with Fury. Instinctively, he ran to where Y/N was at and barged in.

 

“What happened?” he asked, worriedly. “I fell off the bed, you moron. Jesus Christ, where am I?” Y/N stopped talking when she saw Tony. Her eyes widened then looked at her body and sighed with relief. “Oh, thank God. I thought something happened last night.” she said, laughing a bit.

 

Tony was about to speak up when she shut her eyes tight and held her index finger up. “Hold up, the world is spinning.” she said, moaning in pain. “I’ll, uh, get you some paracetamol.” Tony said, rushing to the kitchen.

 

__Is this how you take care of a drunk girlfriend?_ _

__Wait, did I just refer Y/N as my girlfriend?_ _

__

He went back with some water and the medicine and gave it to Y/N. She gratefully took it and sighed.

 

“Oh, Lord, I am never going to mix tequila with wine ever again.” She said, still sitting on the floor. “Why did you do it, though? Interesting choices, by the way.” he said, smirking a bit. Y/N glared at him. “I was sad, I wanted to get drunk, I ended up getting drunk. I can’t remember anything else, though.” she said, biting her lip.

 

“Did I say something stupid? Scratch that, compared to you, I’m already stupid.” she rambled. Tony was surprised that she was saying so much despite being hungover. “Hey, you’re not stupid.” he said. Y/N blushed a bit and looked away.

 

“What happened last night?” she asked. Tony shrugged and decided to tell the truth. “You got drunk. You apparently talk in third person when you are drunk.” Tony said. Y/N blushed and hugged a random pillow from the bed. “Let’s see. I offered to carry you so I did. You fangirled a bit, though. It’s fine, I understand. I have that effect on many people.” he said, winking.

 

Y/N blushed harder and threw the pillow she was hugging to Tony. “What else?” she asked, getting another pillow and hugged it.

 

“When we reached here, you asked if I could carry you again and I did. Then you confessed your undying love for me.” Tony said, nonchalantly, waiting for her reaction.

 

Silence.

 

“I did __what__?” Y/N exclaimed. Tony grinned. “Yeah. It was adorable. You were full on describing how beautiful my eyes were and how amazingly smart I was.” he teased. “Whatever crap I said last night, I don’t mean any of them.” she said, defending herself.

 

Tony smiled. “Oh come on, Y/N. Drunk words __are__ sober thoughts.” he said. Y/N looked down. “It doesn’t matter, anyways.” she mumbled. “You don’t feel the same.” she said.

 

Tony didn’t want to think right now. He was going to say what he’d been wanting to say ever since he met her.

 

“Would you be upset if I said that the accusation you’d just made is false?” he said. Y/N looked up, her eyes twinkling. “What?” she asked. Tony sat beside her on the ground her, her Y/E/C eyes following his every move.

 

“I like you, Y/F/N.” he started. Oof. Tony’s heart was beating really fast. “I don’t know why, I don’t know how. I just do.” He said.

 

Y/N stayed silent and it was freaking Tony out.

 

“Y/N?” he said, waiting for a response. Y/N looked at him. Then she snapped. “Oh! Did I not say out loud what I was meant to say?” she said, surprised.

 

“Sorry. I was like debating whether I should say that I really like you back or not because I don’t know what I want and wow, can you believe that Tony Stark likes me? I don’t. I just really like you and I thought you were annoyed at me when you stopped visiting Communications and I’m so awkward. I’m sorry. I was like, “dang it, Tony must think that I wasted his time for being so annoying and awkward.” I mean, why me? The girl you were dancing with last night was pretty and I’m me and I should probably stop talking before I say how much I really like you because…” Y/N stopped rambling and gave Tony a sheepish smile. “I really like you a lot.” she concluded. Tony grinned.

 

“FRIDAY?” Tony said. “ _ _Yes, boss?__ ” she replied. “Postpone my meeting with Fury.” he said. “ _ _Done__.” she said. Y/N looked at Tony in confusion. “Dude. You’re meeting with Director Fury. He’s going to be so pissed when he finds out you canceled the meeting.” she stated.

 

Tony put his arm around Y/N and he could see her blushing once more. She didn’t fight it, though. “It’s fine. You’re my priority now.” he said. Y/N stayed silent for a bit. “I think I can live with that,” she chuckled.

 

Tony laughed. “And, Y/N?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please don’t call me ‘dude’. Makes me think you’re friendzoning me.” he said. Y/N laughed, hugging his torso. “Not happening, dude. Until you take me on at least 6 or something dates and confess you’re undying love for me, you’ll be my dude.” she said.

 

“Really? Then after the 6 or something dates and a confession of my undying love, what would you call me?” he asked. Y/N hummed. “Something original. Maybe ‘gorgeous’.” she said. Tony raised  his eyebrow. “Why ‘gorgeous’?” he asked. Y/N sat up straight to look at him, still holding his hand.

 

“Because you’re gorgeous, dude.” she said. “Nah. You are, though.” he said. Y/N shook her head. She let go of his hand and placed her hands on Tony’s cheeks for him to look her in the eyes.

 

“You. Are. Gorgeous.” she stated. Tony smirked. “Okay, dear.” he said. Y/N leaned on him again.

 

“Hey, Tony,”

 

“Yes Y/N?”

 

“I like you.”

 

“I like you, too.”

 

Y/N laughed. “What’s so funny?” Tony asked. “It’s funny what a couple of glasses of tequila in wine can do to a person.” she said.

 

Tony smiled. __Sure is__.

 


End file.
